


Freedom to dream

by NickE



Series: freedom to dream [1]
Category: The Other Side (Short Film - emilyamiao)
Genre: Action, Attempt at Humor, Enemies to Friends to Lovers( kinda, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Revolution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickE/pseuds/NickE
Summary: In the endless night, would you choose to light yourself up as the lighthouse that leads the way, or would you rather stay in the darkness and lie in the pitch-black mattress made out of its. There's no right or wrong, only choices.Son of the secretary of the state, a captured noble, and a group of people they assembled. Each with a different purpose but the same goal. What kind of future is awaiting them in the front? Or, what kind of future are they gonna make for their people?In short. Why not we start a revolution and bring this goddamn good-for-nothing government down?
Relationships: Elias Everstied & Yun, Elias Everstied/Yun
Series: freedom to dream [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195370
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Yun and Elias. They fully belong to emilyamiao, the creator of this video!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fvtxgkC-oz8  
> please go check on it if you haven't.
> 
> Well, this is my first time writing fanfic and I'm not a native speaker either, so please let me know if you think there's anything wrong or any question! Thanks a lot!  
> Although I set this at around the age of the early 19 century when the pistol was still new to the world so that I can make the need of a swordsman reasonable, there might be techniques that don't belong to this period later. So yeah, sorry about that.lol
> 
> Hope you enjoy this~

A thread of thin smoke swirled into the air, tangled with the hanging lamp a bit before melting into the warm light. Yun let out an exhausted sigh and lay back into his chair. Placing the document he has been reading for the past few hours onto the desk and the pipe next to it, Yun covered his eyes with his hand, in an attempt to ease the soreness, yet in vain. 

“Should have learned by now that no good news would come out from these shitty newspapers, ha,” he murmured to himself “Well, at least there is something that we can make use of.” a bitter smile crawled onto his lip, as he staring up into particular nothing on the ivory white ceiling. The famine in the south has been even worsened since last month; people were unsettled, more of their close ones or themselves might die from the lack of grain if the government doesn’t come up with some solutions. Yet all the government did was cutting that part off from the newspaper and acting like nothing’s happening, trying to build a fragile facade that they were still furnishing enough. The country above in the north, Erlyo, was harassing the village in the north, again. However, the now government would only turn a blind eye to it, since Erlyo was the one that supported this government in the first place, they wouldn’t dare to say a word against any of Erlyo’s indecent actions, despite how much of an asshole they were. Not to mention the problem with…

_Knock knock_

Yun swept the newspapers into his drawer in a swift and sat straight upon hearing the knock, clearing his throat before giving a monotonous approval.

“Come in.”

A brunet walked in smoothly, closing the door behind him before proceeding. Black boots making nearly no sound as he approached Yun. “Please, Barney, you better have some good news with you, or else you are free to go now.” The stiffness in Yun’s posture eased off the moment he saw Barnabas Ryder, one of his few allies in this wrecked government. 

“Does my bringing Jen’s special Tapas count as good news?” Barnabas stopped at the spot, holding up the kraft paper bag in his hand while smiling amiably.

“With _cheese_?” Yun asked, quirking one of his brows.

“I suppose.”

 _For god’s sake, FINALLY, some good news._

“Then you are permitted to stay.”Yun said with satisfaction.

“Why thank you.” With that, Barnabas walked to the desk and placed the bag in front of Yun. He then took off his dark Prussian blue coat, hung it on the back of the chair across from Yun, and settled himself on it. He first took out two cartons from the bag, handing one to Yun and the other for himself, and then took out another bottle, chuckled,” Woah, she even prepared herb tea this time.”

“Seems like she’s in a good mood today,” Yun smirked as he opened his own carton, showing the Tapas inside; the one on the right was a crusty bread grated with fresh tomatoes and drizzled with some gleaming olive oil on top. Next to it were two empanadas, golden crust with a bit brown crisp on their sides. And lastly, on the left was a thick slice of goat cheese and a slice of seasoned ham blanketing a slice of well-baked bread. “And there I thought she runs a clinic rather than a restaurant.”

“Tell her in person next time and she’ll be sure to set you straight.” Barnabas casually slid a piece of paper out from the interval between the two-layer carton lid. “Mine’s num.” He said and handed it to Yun, who accepted with a hum. the paper showed six rolls of numbers: 

_2,4,-_

_5,3,7,-_

_0,9,-_

_6,1,3,-_

_7,9,1_

_8,-_

Just as Barnabas did, Yun slid another paper out from his doubled-layer carton lid and got a piece of paper full of alphabets, arranged in a 6x20 way, which said:

_hQWnEBbeDsMJhKjUhgmv_

_obVSHFvSbosfTpSmZulAm_

_njdNDbwKqpdMPoshfHWS_

_PuETyeRQoNmwmAsvdDgk_

_UFhdQjNaYQgwfStAbnKo_

_JDandDAksbdUaGbdnMKL_

Without a second thought, Yun took out a pen from his drawer and started marking the paper. After a while, a somewhat surprised expression appeared on his face.

“So?” Barnabas asked, with the pan con tomate in hand, and looked up at Yun. Passing the marked paper to Barnabas, Yun started to dig into his own serving of Tapas. 

_“We Found Romanos.”_ was shown on the now marked paper piece.

“I thought...At least we’re faster this time, unlike that time with the Everstied. They were found by the others sooner than we expected.” Barnabas lowered his volume and continued,” What next, Jen’s place tonight?”

“Yeah sure, let’s go for a walk tonight. I feel like the moon’s gonna honor us with her glamour this night.”

“How so?”

“Intuition.” with a playful smile, Yun ended the conversation and the last bite of his Tapas. 

Seeing Yun finishing the snacks, Barnabas pushed the bottle forward, took his coat in hand, and turned to leave.” Alright, I’ll leave this to you. You better have some rest to make that dark circles disappear before we meet her. Or else, I won’t be able to stop whatever she’s gonna do this time.”

____________________________________________

“Mind telling me what’s with those dark circles under your eyes again? Yun?”Jen stared at Yun, fires simmering in her eyes.”How many hours did you sleep last night?”

“Well, about...”

“And don’t you dare to lie to me. I can tell that you haven’t had enough sleep for over a week.” Jen cut in.

“Around six?” Yun answered, acting normally, trying to suppress his tremor against the fuming Jen. However, Jen just kept staring at him without any word. Her quirked eyebrows suggested that she was not convinced at all. 

Taking a deep breath, Yun confessed defeatedly. “Okay, two.” There was no point lying to the doctor in front of him, who had already known him too well through the past four years.

“And how about the day before yesterday?”

Yun subtly turned his head to Barnabas, begging for his help with his pleading eyes, only to meet the same amiable smile in the morning, yet saying _“Don’t say I didn’t warn you. You’re on your own this time._ ” 

“I thought we are here to discuss the issue about the Romanos?” Yun asked timidly. 

”How many times have I told you to take care of your god damn body, what can you do if you collapse during the plan, huh?” 

Yun’s head remained dropped the whole time, didn’t dare to meet her eyes.

With a frustrated sigh, Jen softened her voice, concern replacing the earlier fury, “You yourself should know it already, be sure to have enough rest while you can.” She turned to fetch a book on the shelf behind the counter and took out a slip of paper. ”Alright. Let’s talk about the Romanos.“

“Weren’t the whole family already burned to ashes by the mobs in the south three years ago? Their burnt corpses were also recognized by the villagers who lived nearby.” Yun asked, looking more serious the moment the subject changed.

“Yep, that’s what they want us to believe. And thanks to that, the government isn't really serious on their search.” Jen paused a bit, passing the paper that had an address written on it to Yun.” How do you know if the corpses were really theirs? Have you ever thought of who the first villager to say that they recognized the corpses might be? As for the fire... ”

“It’s not an accident nor was it caused by the said mobs, at least not at first. ”Yun cut in.

Jen nodded and then continued“ It was initially planned by a peasant, whose family was once saved by the Romanos, to help them escape from the government's chasing. However, it was later found and joined by the mobs, and thus ended up in the incident we know. As for the burnt corpses, they were prepared beforehand to disguise as the Romanos’ and were spread to be recognized as theirs by the aforementioned peasant; whereas the Romanos were already on their way escaping to the east during the whole event.”

“And you guys found them via?”, Barnabas asked the first question since he got here.

“Inara accidentally got a glimpse of one of their faces during one of her business trips in the east two months ago. You know how freakingly good she is at memorizing and recognizing people’s faces. And Raven was the one who did the investigation and got the address three days ago.” Jen took a sip of tea after the long explanation and sat back a bit. ”Oh, right, Raven asked for a tour in the government building as her reward this time.” She laughed softly as she recalled how persistent the teenager was when she requested for maybe the hundredth time.

“Sure! I’ll give her a tour this time. Why not she disguises as one of my mistresses so that I could bring her in more easily?” Yun suggested playfully “The kind that would stick on me and acts lovey-dovey with me all the time, best wearing something more exposed and-”

Jen cut in before he started babbling, “Don’t you dare offer her such a request. You know she will definitely do it if she knows that. And then the next day we’ll see your dead body on the street with her dad’s stagger stabbed in your forehead.” 

“So you still care about my life afterall~” Yun smiled smugly.

“Nah, I just feel sorry for the one who’ll have to clean up all the mess. Anyway, back to the topic. When are you gonna meet the Romanos? Got any plan to persuade them into joining us?”

“I think I'll go and meet them three days later, and we’ll see.” With that, Yun put the paper inside his coat and took out another document, “Let's get our princess out first. Here's the signature of the military minister.”

Jen took it and inspected the signature for a minute. “Hmm...This is an easy one, I can make you a forgery signature of it within ten minutes. You guys can use the typewriter in the room behind that door to type the fake document while I practice simulating this.” without looking up, Jen pointed at the dark brown wooden door next to the huge bookshelf where she fetched the book from just a moment ago, eyes not leaving the script for a second, taking in every detail into her mind. 

She traced the signature with her finger a few times, memorizing how his “C”s hooked on the top like an incomplete lowercase “L” in a script, and how the bottom curves of the “S”s were always connected to the letter behind it like the shape of handwriting lowercase Greek alphabet delta with her hand. Then, she grabbed a fountain pen and a pile of paper from the drawer at the lower part of the bookshelf and started writing delicately, fully focusing on replicating and perfecting her simulation of the signature. Leaving the room filled with only the echoing pen-scratching sound.

___________________________________________

“We got our document done, you ready?”

Jen jumped a little, startled by the sudden deep voice from behind. “ Barnabas! Please don’t come up to me from behind without making any sound ever again; or else, I’m gonna die from a heart attack due to it…” she let out a sign, “although I felt like I’ve already begged you not to do it for like a thousand times.” 

Barnabas chuckled softly, “But I didn’t do anything special, this is just how I usually walk. Sorry for startling you though.”, still chuckling. 

“Yeah, right. You better. Let me practice for one last time and I’ll be ready.” Jen took the pen in her hand again and signed smoothly on the paper one last time. “ Alright, I’m ready. Now hand me the document.”

Did as he was told, Barnabas handed the document to Jen, who then finished the signing with a flowing motion and gave it back to him as if she had been signing that name for over a decade.

“I can never understand how you can make a forgery of a signature so fast, yet still manage to make it look real.”

“Neither can I understand how you can make not a single sound out of those boots while walking.” Jen retorted teasingly. “By the way, where’s Yun? I thought he’s with you?”

“He got carried away thinking about how to persuade the Romanos, so I left him in the room. Couldn’t risk distracting him at times like this.” Barnabas smiled tiredly. 

Jen stood up from the chair, “I’ll go check up on him to see if he’s done yet. You should rest a bit, too.“ She didn’t miss any sign of tiredness Barnabas trying to hide. “I’ll prepare some tea that can help you guys relax a bit during the night. Have some before you go to bed. God, you guys don’t know when to stop.” She then headed toward the room beside the bookshelf. 

“Says the one who has been working nonstop on how to get the trail of the Romanos for days without sleep,” Barnabas mumbled after Jen’s silhouette was no longer in sight, then crossed his arms and lowered his head, slightly dropping his eyelids close.

___________________________________________

Walking into the room, Jen spotted the concentrating black-haired man, golden eyes sparkling as he laid out his plan on a sheet rapidly, covering the plain sheet with scattering words, some circles, and some more tangled arrows pointing everywhere. She stepped a few steps forward.

“Don't talk to me now, Jen. I'm almost finished here.” Yun said, eyes still glued to the thing he was working on.

Without a word, Jen walked as lightly as she could toward the seat across from Yun and seated herself. She watched silently as Yun continued his work, resting her chin on her palm. It'll definitely take another ten-ish minute.

“Done. Let's hope these are enough to get the Romanos to our side.” Yun sank himself in the chair.

“They will.” Jen ruffled his hair fondly, “Don't burden yourself too much, we're always here to help if you need us.”

“Then I want some night snacks for the reward.”

“Sure, I'll go prepare, any request?” Jen asked

“How about something with _cheese_?” Yun said, the edge of his lip tilting upward.

“If you still have the strength to joke around then I suppose you’re fine without that.”Jen laughed lightly. “I’m sorry but the information of the Romanos’ was the only good news I got this time.” 

Not letting her go with that reply, Yun pressed on, “Care to explain to me again why you set the code of ‘good news’ as ‘with cheese’?” mischief overflowing from Yun’s eyes as he questioned with his teasing smirk.

Embarrassed, Jen grimaced a little, “Hey! You know I was sentimental and got carried away at that time. Besides, cheese is a more accessible ingredient at times like this, people are having a hard time you know. It’s not like I can just add salmon or something in so frequently without being suspected.” She glared at him halfheartedly and stood up.”I’ll go prepare some night snacks for Barney and you’ll go wake him up, gently, please.”

“And what about mine?” Yun looked at Jen with innocent eyes.

“Your joke just now has thrown your snacks out the window, nowhere to be seen,” Jen answered with a satisfied grin when she saw Yun’s whining face.

“Aw, Jenny, you know I don’t mean like that.”

“Yeah, like I’ll believe you. Now go.” Pointing at the exit solemnly. Watching Yun walking out the room with the same mischievous smirk on his face, Jen let out a tired sigh “At least he could still smile like that and things are processing in a good way.” She then walked to the kitchen and started her preparation.

___________________________________________________

“Alright, take care. It’s quite late right now.” Jen handed them the bag of night snacks and sleep-improving tea. “Got everything with you?”

“Yep, we got it.” Barnabas checked the document stuffed in his coat once again and took the bag from Jen.

“We’ll see you soon then, Jenny.” Yun waved to her before turning around toward the door.

With a nod, Barnabas followed Yun out of the exit of Jen’s clinic. The two of them disappeared into the pitch-black night, leaving the bright moon shining high alone in the starless sky.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------

Yun: So why did Jen set the code of ‘good news’ as ‘cheese’?’

Barnabas: She said she hopes we can still smile in this terrible time. So by coding it cheese, we could sort of smile while talking about the good news. Although it sounds kinda forced.

Yun: what? That’s lame! ((lolol

Barnabas: Maybe, but you better not let her hear it. 

Jen: What are you guys talking about? If I may ask? ((smiling ~~dangerously~~ kindly


	2. Chapter 2

Striding through the corridor that led to his destination, Yun paid no regard to the hall that he had walked past countless times. The same old-fashioned red carpet lined on the floor. Sunlight showered into the hall through the huge windows lining along. However wonderful the weather was outside, little laughter were heard from the people out there. Of course, there were kids running around causing ruckus; there were adults greeting, chatting or bargaining in the market down in the street. But more sighs came out rather than the lively chuckles that used to be there before the ADP took control of the country. 

Finally, Yun reached his destination, a normal-looking room guarded by only one guard. Yun waved at the guard with his typical easygoing smile pasted on his face. “Hey there, Mike. Mind if I have a glimpse inside the room?” 

“Of course, sir, any time. Is there anything specific you want to check out?” the said guard, Mike, opened the door with a pleasing smile. “I could show you directly where they are if you want, sir.” Behind the door showed an enormous room full of all types of things they got from the captured noble families, from silky fabrics to keen swords, glistering golden coins to faded pictures. 

Yun looked around in the stuffed room, “Nah, I’m fine.” wandering idly toward the section stacked with swords. He inspected the mass of swords in front of him and let out a whistle in awe, “The nobles sure know how to get themselves the finest things.” Picking up one in hand to have a closer look of it.

“I couldn’t agree with you more, sir. Those nobles were living such a luxurious life while our peoples were starving to death.” Mike said, with a bit too much resentment.

Yun only answered it with a snort and picked up another sword with a sapphire scabbard.

“I suppose this is from the Everstied?”

“Ah, no, sir,” Mike picked up two plain yet delicate swords in black scabbards from the wooden box next to him, “Those are the ones from the brother and sister. We couldn’t find the father’s.” 

“I see.” Taking hold of them, he found it lighter than he expected. But regardless of the lightness, he could tell just from holding them that the scabbards’ strength was also undoubtedly high. He played with them for a few more minutes and put them back into the previous box. Turning his heel around, he started idling around the room again. He glanced at the paintings piling in the corner, then at the furniture lining along the wall. Bookshelves, chairs, wardrobes… 

Suddenly, a chest of drawers at the end of the room caught his eye. It was covered by dust, clearly untended for quite a time. Yet what made it stand out in Yun’s eyes were the darker shades of color; some spread from its right feet all the way to the side, some from the bottom to the doors of the drawers, and some even on the top of it. It might be mistaken for some kind of design or signs of aging. But after learning the truth of the Romanos’ incident, the thing stirred up Yun’s interest the moment he spotted it. He would bet 3 dollars on that chest of drawers being Romanos’ with Barnabas if the other man were here with him.

He strolled to where it was placed, turning his back to the guard, then opened the top drawer and went through it. “So Mike, you remember where everything we got from the nobles was placed, huh? That’s quite something.” Didn’t find the thing he was looking for, he opened the second drawer.

“Well, only some of them, sir. I could only keep track of the things that were sent in within a year.”

“Still quite impressive, though. There must be over a thousand items sent in in a year.” He spotted a piece of painting about the size of his hand. Flipping it over, he saw the portrait of a family, the Romanos family. The names of the family members were even written carefully on the corner of the picture. _Bingo._ “And how’s your family? I heard there’s a quite serious famine going on in the south. They alright? ”Yun sneaked the portrait into his coat, with his back still facing the guard. 

“Yeah, they were doing fine last time I heard from them. Haven’t heard of the famine though...Sir? How long has it been going on? If I may ask?”

Something glistened in the deep end of the drawer caught Yun's attention when he was about to close the drawer and end his venture in the room. He halted his movement of closing the drawer, pretending to contemplate the question, “Hmm...” he slowly reached for the direction of the glistening source. “Around a month or so? I think.” something cold touched his hand, like some kind of metal. He pulled it little by little toward himself. He could felt something else dragged behind it. 

_A necklace maybe?_

“I’ll make sure to see if they need any help next time I check on ‘em. Thanks for your care, sir.”

Finally got a look of that thing. It was a necklace as expected; connected to the chain was the pendant in Yun's hand, a golden made side view of a tiger face with a glistening emerald embedded in its eye. Unmistakable, the symbol of the southern country, the Kingdom of Tigris. “Nah, they are lucky to have a caring son like you.” He once again slid it into the hidden pocket in his coat and closed the drawer at the same time. He scanned through the area again, going through some other random drawers, and turned around, “Well I guess that’s all, nothing really interesting this time.” He walked toward the section of swords. “I’ll get the swords from the Everstied as a gift for Barney, then. So that he has no excuses to escape practicing with me next time I ask him to.” 

“Sir, I’m afraid I couldn’t let you do that. Unless you got the permission.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know that.” Gesturing for the guard to come closer, Yun lowered his voice,“How about I exchange a secret I heard from my old man and the president to you with the swords? Not a bad deal, don’t you think?” He picked up the swords, toying them in hands, “Especially when it’s associated with your master Caesar, no?” looking at him slyly.

“Sir, you know the rule.” the guard gave him a serious look.

“Absolutely. No one else will know except the two of us. Deal?”

The guard answered him with a nod.

“Great, now listen closely.” Yun started, volume remained low, “Tell Mister Caesar to be more cautious when he’s assigned to the north this time.”

“The Erlyo again? I thought Mister Caesar is there only for a show.”

“Of course, it is. But things can always happen during the way, no? Not to mention they don’t really have the best relationship with Mister Caesar.” Caesar was always eager for more power, it’s not a secret to anyone in the government. Additionally, it had even become more obvious after Erlyo’s harassment in the north started. The government needed the army to ease the worry and the mistrust of the people who resided there, and also to prevent the Erlyo from going too over. Thus increasing Caesar’s pride and his reason for gaining more power. Which, was clearly not appreciated by the president.

“It’s my dad and the president we’re talking about. Nothing’s impossible. Beware of firearms if I have to guess.”

“Roger that. I’ll be sure to warn the minister.”

Yun held up the swords in his hand, tilting his head in question. Not saying a word, the guard turned his back toward Yun and started to rearrange the stuff in the room as Yun walked out of the room, light-footed; two swords in hand, a necklace, and a portrait in his hidden pocket.

______________________________________________

Looking at the paper in his hand in disbelief, “What in the hell is the minister thinking?” The soldier guarding the jail looked up at Barnabas in frustration, “First capture them and now release one of them? The hell? This is nonsense.”

Barnabas returned him the same frustrated smile, “One thing I learned from working for the higher-ups, is to not question anything they do. You’ll not only get yourself into trouble but risk losing your common sense.” Barnabas laughed a little, “So as an advice for a friend,” he pointed at the paper in the other’s hand, “I suggest you do as told, and quit understanding.”

“You damn right. I’ve already learned that much by now.” Waving the paper as he walked toward the jail where they kept all the captured nobles. “I’ll get you the man, and that’s the end of my business.” 

Barnabas released a nervous breath secretly as the soldier turned away, Although Jen had the forgery done quite well, he didn’t expect it to go this smooth. Maybe it’s because it was Asher he’s dealing with today. A colleague of his from before, always a genuine person.“Yeah, thank you for making my work easier, Asher.”

“It’s nothing. Making others’ life easier is just what friends do, right?” Asher gave him a hearty laugh, then turned to the cell. “Hey, Mister Elias Everstied, you’re free to go.”

“What about my parents.” A cold voice came out from the cell. 

“I’m afraid they’re staying here for now. There’s only your name on the paper.” Asher showed him the paper in his hand. 

Elias glared at the man in front of him. There’s no way he’s gonna trust the damn government after what they’ve done. “Then I’m not going, god knows what you are-”

“Elias.” Another deep voice came out from behind, interrupting him. “Go.”

“But father!”

“Go. You can do nothing besides waiting for your own death here. Go check on Mia for us.” the father’s stern tone showed no space for refusal. He knew his son. Elias would never leave his family behind, nor would he. But he was not going to let his son perish in this place.

Elias remained silent. He knew. He understood there was no use of him staying here. That doesn’t mean he felt nothing.

“Elias Everstied?” Asher queried again. “May I have your accompany now?”

Elias granted him another cold glare before standing up. He turned to look at his parents. His father looked calm and composed albeit a bit fatigued, his mother smiling in affectionate at him, nodding toward the exit. “Go, son. Don’t let us worry. You know what to do. You always do.” her voice soothing as usual, just like the time when she was singing them lullaby in the bed.

He walked to the soldier. Giving his parents one last look, he took a deep breath before proceeding. “Alright, get me out of here.” he looked at the soldier, emotionless. 

“Thanks for your cooperation.” Asher unlocked the cell, stepping aside to let the noble through. He reached out his hand in an attempt to grab the noble by his arm to escort him out but was slapped off apathetically. “Hey!” He knew the noble wouldn’t like them, he could totally understand if he disliked them. But he was doing nothing but acting nice to this guy and this is what he got in return.

“Take your hand off me. I can walk myself just fine.” Again, with that contemptuous face.

Asher threw his hands up, “My pleasure, dear. Watch your steps. I would hate to see you trip over yourself.” He earned a furious glare as expected which he returned with a victorious smirk, adding more fuel to the noble’s fury. They walked together toward the exit, no one saying a word. Asher waved at Barnabas when they reached the gate, “Here you go,” He spoke up abruptly when he saw Barnabas’ hand above the noble’s shoulder, “Woah Woah Woah, I wouldn’t do that if I were you, bro. What you got there is a fierce one, don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Barnabas withdrew his hand at the warning, pressing the curve on his lip down while looking at Asher’s comical expression. “I won’t touch you if you dislike it. But you’ll have to walk within my reach before we reach our destination,” side-eyeing Asher, “or you’ll have to meet this unpleasant man again.” He chuckled when he saw Asher’s feigned irritated face.

“And there I thought we were friends, Ryder.”

“We are, and thank you.” Barnabas led the noble out of the jail and gave Asher a wave, “Take care, don’t be shy to ask me if you need anything.”

Waving back, Asher replied with a genuine smile, “You too, Ryder. And good luck.” pointing at the noble, snickering. Barnabas gave him a nod and then disappeared in his sight with the noble.

Asher strolled back toward his previous position, greeting his partner with a wave.

“I really can’t figure those higher-ups. First the sister, then the brother. Seriously, did they capture the Everstied for their status or their look?”

“Oh, shut up.” His partner snorted with laughter at the comment and turned his eyes back toward the gate. “Just do our job. Finish our shift. And let’s go grab some drinks.”

“Right. Your treat this time.” Asher grinned, the right side of his lip curving upward.

________________________________________

“What do you guys want from me.” Elias demanded after they were out of jail. To be honest, he didn't really care. All he wanted is to get himself out of here and then find Mia. But he doubted the man beside him would let him go that easily.

“Well, I'm afraid I don't know much either, so I got nothing much to offer. But, from what I know, I wouldn't say it's a bad offer for you.” Barnabas greeted another man that walked past. “I'm sure you'll get the answer once we reach our destination.” He then turned to smile at Elias in a polite manner, “Now, would you please follow me?” 

Barnabas walked a few steps further then stopped to look back at Elias, who was still at the place. He tilted his head toward the direction, waiting for his answer.

Elias stood there silently for a couple seconds, looking out the window, “I don't really have a choice, do I?” he gave Barnabas a cold look as he turned his sight back at him. God knows how much he wants to jump out of the window and free himself once and for all, but he knew it would only get him nowhere other than that damn cold cell. And bid the chance of finding Mia and getting his parents out goodbye.

Barnabas looked at him apologetically, “I'm sorry, but you're right.” he knew they were not being fair to the noble, but the world isn't fair in the first place. What they were trying to do was only to make it a little bit better than it was. Or that's what they hope they were doing.

Elias snorted at his answer, “Then why bother asking.” he walked to the other man, “Just lead the way.” voice cold as ice.

Barnabas nodded, “Sure, follow me.”

> ________________________________________

Alright, now he really started to regret not jumping out of that gorgeous window back then. He let the man who got him out of the cell lead him through corridors after corridors, streets after streets, into a mansion, and then into this room. Only to get himself sitting in front of another insane man, and now listening to his ridiculous speech. 

“So, you want to start a rebellion.” raising his eyebrows, Elias asked the other man in the room, Yun, monotonously. “As the son of the secretary of State.” 

“I’m glad you can catch up this fast, Everstied. You’re correct.” Yun grinned, as if overthrowing the government nowadays was the most natural thing to do, as the son of the secretary.

Elias looked up at the ceiling in despair.

_Great. Let’s just find another window._


	3. Chapter 3

Silence filled the space between the two men, both staring at the other without a word; one with confidence shining in his eyes, grinning, while the other showing his unimpressed and dull ones, lip straight in a line.

“I can tell from that pretty face of yours, that you must think that I’m kidding you.” Yun rested his chin in his hands, some faint laughter escaped from his lip, “I mean, who wouldn’t. I would too if I were you. But think about it,” he looked into Elias' impatient eyes, smiling furtively, “Who would make a better ally than the son of the secretary? Who, that is familiar with the government's system enough to even get a captured noble out of the cold cell.” he flashed the other man a cocky smile, and pointed at him with his pipe. “Besides, from what I see, you don’t seem to be that fond of the government yourself either, so why not join us? It’s not like you have anywhere else to stay anyway.”

“You don’t know about that.” Elias spared him a glare. “I got places to go.”

Still with that irritating cocky smile, Yun countered, “And this is what you don’t know about, I **do** know that you got nowhere else to go. I got my own informant.” confident expression not wavering a bit as he resumed, “And please don't tell me that you’re planning to go all the way south to Tigris. With that dazzling hair? You wouldn’t make it halfway through.” Elias shot him an irritated glare when he mentioned the word ‘dazzling’, “Ah right, let’s not forget those gorgeous scarlet piercing eyes.” Yun added with a smirk.

Elias looked daggers at him while his voice remained flat as previous, “And how do I know if you’re not fooling me. No one sane would take your word that easily.” he thought the other man was just ridiculous at first, but it seems like he was wrong, he's more than ridiculous. He's irritating.

“And I would be insane to go through all the hassles to get you out of the cell just to chit-chat with you, Everstied.” golden eyes showing more seriousness than before as they met the scarlet ones, “I’m being utterly serious here. I don’t really have the time to fool around with things like this. Why would I risk myself being accused of treason if I were, as you said, ‘fooling you’?” Yun held up his hands, making air quotes before continuing, “As I mentioned before. People are suffering under the current government. This corrupt, incompetent government is doing no good but harm to our country, and I’m pretty sure you can see it too. Isn’t it about the time we bring it down and grant our people a better life than this?” a scheming smile crawled back up to his lip as he finished.

Elias huffed, raising his eyebrows indifferently at Yun's words, “Don’t you find it ironic? Using the words the recent government held against the royalty government before, as your word against them right now?” The words that got them the people’s support to overthrow the royalty. The reason why his family had to go into hiding. And the cause of that bloody execution his parents were now waiting for.

“Exactly!” To his surprise, Yun answered with a beam, “And that’s where the problems lie. So the reason why we have to do this. To fulfill the goals they promised but never achieved!” 

Elias turned his head aside, breaking eye contact with Yun, “Sounds suspicious to me. No one can guarantee if you would do as said or become another one like them. After all, you know the saying, like father like son. Maybe you’re just like him.” Another power-thirst demon.

Without Elias’ notice, Yun grimaced under the shade of his bang the moment he heard the saying, he would never become someone like his father, never. “Then why don't you see it yourself?” he challenged. Putting up that facade of his again, a playful grin stuck to his lip.

“What?” Elias looked back at him in surprise, not fully understanding what the other man meant.

“I said. Why don’t you see it yourself? You can have my life the moment I betrayed what I just said.” he gave Elias a challenging look, “In return, you’ll have to lend us your everything for the revolution. Including your brilliant skills and your connections. How does that sound?”

He looked at Yun like he was nothing more than a stone on the street. “Nothing. I couldn’t care less about your bloody life.”

Yun put his hand over his chest dramatically, “Ouch, that hurts.” feigning hurt at Elias’ cold reply. “Then could it be that you are afraid? The so praised prodigy has no confidence in winning against this crippled government?” he quirked his eyebrows, challenging.

“If you are trying to provoke me into it, it's not working.” there’s no waves found in the noble’s voice, “Moreover, why do I have to do this? Why risk myself saving someone who hates us just because of our name?” most of the people were the accomplices in hunting them down with the government. This was what they chose in the first place, they'll have to face the consequences of their actions.

“How about the still hidden noble families? Or the people who risked their life hiding them? These are also the people I'm talking about, they're also _our_ people. Don't you care about them even for a bit?” Yun pushed a little more, “And what about your sister? We might be able to find her and keep her safe. Why not? These are the people we are risking our lives for. People that are suppressed by the government, that are deprived of their rights!” 

Elias remained silent the whole time, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

But Yun could tell from the slight twist of the other’s former relaxed eyebrows that he was at least moved a bit. 

_One more push._

He clattered the sword on the table before pushing it a bit forward, breaking the tense air hovering between them.

“You see, I've put the offer out,” Yun smiled in a suggestive fashion when he saw Elias’ widened eyes and slightly gapped lip. “Join us!” he stood up from where he was and placed his right hand on his chest, “And you can spare yourself from the endless hiding; freed from the anxiety of being found. This time, it’ll be you finding them and backing them into the corner!” he walked to the front of the table as he went on. With a swift move, Yun grabbed the sword from behind after receiving Elias’ derisive eye roll. He drew the sword half out of its scabbard, appreciating it as he continued, “Imagine it. Doesn’t it feel great? To take back the things they robbed from you with your own hand?” then slammed it back in and shot at Elias devilish grin, “Save the people you care with your sword. And take down the enemies with your sharp skills?” He held up his hands innocently at the disapproval glare Elias sent him, sword still in hand. Yet, his daring face showed no sign of stopping. “Of course, there are risks. But there are also opportunities! No pain no gain, Everstied. So why not take the risks, grab the opportunities and turn the odds in our favor? Why give up the opportunities before even trying?”

Yun put the sword back on the table before striding toward Elias, flames of excitement burning in his eyes. He cut in fast enough before Elias could open his mouth to answer, “Come on! Don’t give me those conventional talks, they’ll get you nowhere. You know it yourself, that you will never be satisfied with this current state. All you need is a chance to do it, a push to step forward, and a team to support you! And this is just what I’m offering you. So why not come with me and take the ride?” Yun tilted Elias’ head upwards with his pipe, making the noble face him properly, only to be harshly slapped off by Elias with disgust after. 

Yun shrugged, then walked back to his table and picked up the sword once again. 

“With my plan,” Yun turned around to face the noble, ”and your skills,” he spun the sword in the air nimbly despite Elias’ worried look and caught it in a triumph beam, “Damn! It’ll definitely bring us further! So,” he strolled to where Elias seated and held his left hand out toward him, “how about you quit being so stubborn and finally take the key that leads us to our brighter future?”

Elias looked up at him, eyebrows knitting into a knot, “Alright. I don’t know why you’re trying to cut me in this mess. But I’m afraid that you’ll have to carry out that rebellion yourself.” he rose from the chair and leaned in a bit toward Yun, “I’m not planning to go back into the jail so fast. So thanks. But I, will just take my leave with that sword of mine.” Elias held out his hand, requesting for the sword in Yun’s hold. 

Yun took a few steps backward, only hiding the sword even more into his shade; like a kid that’s protecting his favorite toy from being taken away.

Aggravated by this action, Elias stamped further, closing the distance between them. _Why is he acting like he’s the one bullied when I’m the one whose sword is held hostage?!_ “So what if I got problems with the current situation? What if I’m not happy with this recent government? You got your plan, I got mine. And I don’t see a rebellion in it.” squinting his eyes at Yun, hissing, “There are risks, you said it yourself. And sure, there might be a possibility to succeed. But how high is it? Huh?” he lifted Yun’s chin with his hand, “Why don’t you estimate it with your little brain before you try to cut me in?”

Yun slapped away his hand, looking up at him in a rather disinterested face. 

Not giving him a chance to talk back just yet, Elias went on, “I’m fine hiding myself, and I’m fine getting to my sister on my own. There’s no need to take those extra risks.” he walked away from Yun toward the door, “So good luck with your epic revolution. I’ll spare both of our time and leave now.” Elias bowed before grabbing and pushing the knob down. However, it was somehow stuck in the middle of its way. He tried a few more times and found it either broken or locked. 

Receiving an annoying smile of Yun’s, as if saying _‘guess you ain’t going nowhere now huh?’_ , Elias hesitated nothing and forcefully stomped the door open with a loud ‘bang’ echoing through the hallway. 

Yun’s eyes went wider upon the scene in front of him. Lip curving up as the sense of interest crept up in his heart. At first, he thought Elias might be another spoiled brat, who would only give out demands when things didn’t go his way instead of taking action himself. Looked like it’s not the case then. He got the ability to make his voice heard if necessary, and he’s not afraid to use it.

_That’s what I’m talking about. Definitely gonna get him on our team._

“A lone wolf, I see. But in my view, doing all these yourself risks much more than joining us. Don’t you think?” He approached Elias, “with no money, no information sources, and no hiding spots. There’s a higher possibility of you getting captured or killed before you can even reach your sister or your parents. I’m not underestimating you, Everstied. Just stating out the truth. And I’m sure you know it since you’re a clever man yourself.”

Deep in his mind, Elias knew that the other man might be right. Even though he excelled in swordfights, it would be no use if he were found and surrounded by a whole troop of soldiers. Besides, he knew nothing about alchemy and it’s not like he knew where to get himself a job without exposing his identity out there either. So there was also gonna be a problem with his financial support. But cooperating with people, they might be either aids or drags. Or even worse, betrayal. Letting others affect the outcome of his own plan or fate was never his favorite. “Maybe. But I don’t plan on adding another accusation of treason in my charge. And If I work alone, I’ll have only myself to blame for the failure. I don’t have the habit of taking responsibility for others’ missteps.'' he walked out of the room into the hallway, leaving Yun the sight of his determined figure as he left, hiding all of his hesitations away from him.

Yet, just as stubborn as he was, Yun followed him out and spoke up again, “There’s no treason if we succeed. And I don’t plan to fail. Just as I said. I’m just trying to offer you an opportunity to fight back, and also to increase our chance to win.” he softened his tone before continuing, “To show our sincerity. How about I give you my promise that you are free to leave once you really wanna end the deal with us? Even if it's in the middle of it.” Being taken off-guard, Elias turned around to Yun, unbelief written all over his face. He couldn’t believe that he actually heard the sincerity in Yun’s voice. It’s definitely gonna be an illusion.

Finally got the noble to face him properly, Yun moved on, “How does that sound? You lend us your strength to achieve our goal, while we support you to achieve yours.” This time, Yun drew the sword completely out of its scabbard. Its gorgeous glint reflecting on Elias’ widened eyes. “To carry out your thought and protect the ones you treasure with your sword once again.” he smiled up at him and held the sword out, “There. It’s all up to you whether to take the offer or not.” he stood there in silence, waiting for Elias' final reply. 

Gazing at his sword with all kinds of thought running in his head, Elias struggled one last time before placing his hand on its grip. With a deep voice, he replied, “Only until I achieve my goals. Then I’ll leave.”

Letting go of his hand, Yun grinned at him, “Deal.” 

Yet, Elias only shifted his sight away, focusing on sliding his sword back in its scabbard.

“Well then, you should have some rest for today. Since we’ll have to hit the road tomorrow.”

Elias looked up at him in a querying face, “Where to?”

“Our ticket to the Tigris.” Yun flashed him a smirk and gestured him to follow. 

Determinations in his eyes, Elias followed him with no delay.

_Only until I find Mia and get the whole family safe._

  
  
  


======================

Barnabas: What’s up with that huge bang earlier?

Yun: Ah~ Everstied stomped it open. ( lol

I didn’t know he had it in him.

Barnabas: And why is that? 

Yun: The door was stuck again. At a perfect timing ( snickering

Barnabas: I told you you should have it fixed already. ( facepalmed

If this happened one more time, we might as well just hand ourselves to your father.

Yun: Or we can just lock my old man in the room. Not a bad idea don't you think? (smirks proudly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter might not be up so fast, since things are getting kinda hectic in school this semester. But I'll update it as soon as I can! So sorry for the wait :(  
> I got two side stories of this series stored( since I knew that I'm gonna be hella busy this semester...). But the timeline was much more later than the main stories. I might post them someday in the future. If there's anyone that's interested 😬

**Author's Note:**

> Original character introductions  
> Barnabas Ryder (25): growing up with Yun, like a big brother to him. Good at riding horses and combatting. See Fidel as his father character.  
> Jen Yang (23): Runs a local clinic. Guan’s apprentice. Strong sense of justice when it comes to patients. Traveled with Guan until Guan was taken into the government 5 years ago. Met Yun 5 years ago and joined him the next year, see him as a younger brother since she started working with them. Look after their health, sometimes ignoring her own when too busy but overall knows how to deal with it. Interested in martial art and shooting. Learned Aikido and a great shooter after learned from Alonso  
> Raven Clafton(18): informant, an orphan and was taken by Alonso, head of one of the groups in the black market. Loves traveling, craves visiting places she has never been to, curious about unknown places. Learned Aikido and some emergency medical skills from Jen.  
> Inara Arian(20): Businessman, from a business family. Had done some business with Yun before. Find them quite interesting, thus join them. More familiar with Raven and Alonso due to the business stuff. Got a mysterious aura, often at her own pace.
> 
> **about Fidel, Alonso and Guan. I'll post their intros once they showed up in the story.


End file.
